And so we meet again
by LittleMissWriterx
Summary: AU. Many years ago in a small pub in downtown New York two people meet for the first time. From the moment their eyes met something lit a spark and they fell in love. But even the sweetest of stories must find its end and theirs ended. Now one fateful night, in the very place they laid eyes on each other, they find each other again.


**Hi so this is just an AU that I had an idea about whilst watching something that I can't remember the name of. But I thought the idea was good. Not sure if you agree but tell me in the reviews. I'm not sure whether to continue the story or just leave it as a once off. If you think I should keep writing the story let me know. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT, if I did it would most likely be the Regina and Robin show.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mom! Why. Why would you this to me? Why?" the 14 year-old teen girl shouted with fire-fuelled anger that could shake a mountain.

"I am only trying to do what's best for you Rae" her ever tiring mother assured the young girl but to no avail. Nothing she could say or do would change the stubborn teen's mind. She could and had managed to handle Henry when he was this age but a girl was an entirely different story. Having a boy was easy to look after. Henry was easy to look after. Ravens on the other hand… let's just say she isn't the easiest of girls to handle.

"Yeah by ruining my life!" The girl shouted at the top of her voice

"Raven!" Regina shouted back trying to regain control over the situation. "Calm down. We are not discussing this anymore!"

"Yes we are, mom why can't I know about my dad?"

"Because he left. Rae, he left you and me and I don't want him to come into your life and then leave again. I can't do that to you" Regina explained.

"But mom what if he doesn't leave? What if he would stay this time?" the young girl reasoned.

"You can't know that" Regina told her.

"But mo…"

"I just want to do what is best, please Rae" she asked her daughter.

Finally giving in to her mother's pleas to move on from this she stepped into the embrace her mother offered and told her "Yeah.

Ok mom. I'm sorry".

"You have nothing to be sorry for" Regina told her daughter as she pulled her closer into the embrace and smiled.

Pulling back from the hug Regina looked at her daughter with a happy smile on her face. "Do you still want to go to stay with Emma for the weekend?" she asked her now smiling daughter.

"Yeah, you can relax" replied the teen.

"Yes I can finally get some peace and quiet" Regina joked.

Rae had a sarcastic shocked expression across her features before laughing "I'm not that loud!"

"That's debatable" Regina challenged with a laugh. "Look get your stuff together and I'll take you to Emma's in about…" she paused to look down at black leather watch around her right wrist "...half an hour, ok?"

"Yeah" the teen said with a small smile before running up the hard wooden stairs to her bedroom. Seconds later a thick wave of light brown hair poked into the room from around the corner. Standing silently, the child had gone unnoticed to Regina until it spoke.

"Mom?" Came a voice.

"Rosie, honey. Are you ok?" Regina asked the girl. Rosie was Regina's younger daughter, now aged six, and a half, years old, as she liked to remind people. Resembling her mother in almost every way, apart from her lighter hair and her incredible ability to spread happiness wherever she goes. Her father was long gone by the Regina found out she was pregnant again, Rae was only five when Rosie was born so she really didn't know what was going on, the way Regina preferred it.

"I'm fine mom, why were you and Rae shouting?" the little girl said.

"Come here baby" Regina told the little girl kneeling down to the height of the girl and stretching out her arms. Scooping the young girl up into her arms Regina pulled her tight and moved to sit on the large white sofa to her left as she began to explain what had happened just before.

An hour later…

Rae and Rosie had been dropped off at Emma's apartment a little over ten minutes ago. She was now free to do what she wanted for the next three days, before she would have to pick Rae up on Sunday night.

After thinking about what she wanted to do she decided to go to the pub, 'The Archer'. In years past it used to be her favourite place to go out to with her friends. Thinking of 'The Archer' she came across several memories. Of a man. A man with dirty blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. She felt her eyes glisten with unshed tears and pushed the memory to the back of her mind before she let a single tear fall.

Now standing almost directly outside the large green door entrance to the old English pub she was beginning to regret going and was about to leave when a single thought crossed her mind. He wouldn't be there, not now, not after fifteen years. The single thought gave her the confidence to pass the threshold of the establishment and walk straight up to the bar to order a large drink of well… anything. She needed it!

Leaning against the hard wooden counter of the bar she let her head fall as her mind filled with all the recollections of happy moments that happened in this very building.

Several moments later a voice brought her out of her thoughts causing her to look up to see a tall grinning man standing in front of her behind the bar holding an empty beer glass in one hand and a pot towel in the other.

"What can I get you love?" the handsome man asked her with a wink. The man, he seemed so familiar. She almost had it, almost, but not quite. "Hello love, can I get you something to drink?" he asked once again with a small smile.

Regina, pulled out of her thoughts, shook her head before changing her mind "Red wine" she told the dark haired man.

Minutes later he returned with a medium sized glass filled with red wine, he smiled as he handed her the drink. "Sorry to sound blunt but have we met?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

Then it hit her "Your Emma's boyfriend, right?" she looked him over once more and now she was definite. "Killian isn't it?"

"Why yes it is, you must be Emma's friend Regina or Mary Margret?"

"Regina" she confirmed. I'm not that looney pot of a woman she thought to herself which left a smirk on her face. For a long time now Regina and Mary Margret haven't gotten on. Although Mary Margret may have tried to be friends with her, Regina hasn't wanted it. Years ago when Regina was the mere age of eighteen she was forced to marry Mary Margret's father, Leo, who was old enough to be her father. Together they had had a son called Henry. Even though Mary Margret was at the age of sixteen at the time, but still Regina was to be her mother. How was it even supposed to work? But then again, she didn't want it, it was her mother. Leo was a very wealthy and powerful business man, owner of the famous book company 'Kings Books'.

"Oh Regina" he said with understanding "How is Emma? She has been avoiding me for the last week and a half, do you know if she's ok?" he asked, worried.

"She'd better be, she's looking after my daughters for the weekend" Regina knew that Emma had been a little less her usual young happy self but hadn't pressed on the subject of why. If she needed her, Emma would tell her. "She's fine" Regina finally confirmed with a smile.

A smile came back to his face "Good. I have to get back to work but I'll see you later." he said before walking back down the length of the bar and through the small kitchen door.

After about two hours and three large glasses of red wines later Regina was sitting in the back of the pub but needed some fresh air, she could remember a small porch outside the back of the pub and chose to look for in hope of some quiet. Within the last few hours several men had come up to talk to her, all of whom seemed to leave less than happy with the outcome of their trip.

Opening almost every door she finally found the small porch out the back of the pub, stepping from the warm heat of the packed pub she was hit with the cold wind, like icy droplets hitting her face harshly against the late autumn breeze.

With drink in hand she sat at the small wooden picnic table placed against the dark wood railings, placing the now half empty wine glass on the table she reached into her pocket for a packet of cigarettes. Swiftly removing one from her pack she lit the small stick and took a drag. Exhaling the smoke she heard the door she had come through just minutes before click shut. Looking towards the door she could see a man, he seemed rather sad. Having not yet noticed he was not alone he walked over to the edge of the railing and leaned down against them reliving a heavy sigh.

To let herself be known she let a small cough so the man knew of her presence. Having heard Regina the man began to talk as he turned "Oh sorry I thought I was alo…" he couldn't finish, he was in shock "Regina?" It was the man, with his dirty blonde hair and ocean blue eyes and a gentle stubble growing across his face.

"Robin?" So I guess he still visits the pub Regina thought to herself.

Robin's tense face seemed to fade as did Regina's shocked expression. "And so we meet again..." he joked.

"Fifteen years" Regina confirmed her face unreadable to any, any but him. He could tell she was mad and very pissed at him. The last time they talked wasn't exactly the best conversation they ever had. In fact she had thrown a chair at him… twice.

_Fifteen years ago…_

_"Regina! Regina! You can't just leave…"Robin shouted at the woman who was in the middle of packing a large suitcase anger coursing through her veins._

_"Yes Robin. I can. I am leaving. You are pathetic. Nothing and I mean nothing will work. Nothing". She retorted._

_"Do you even know how ridiculous you are? You're just too stubborn to see it"_

_"I'm ridiculous and stubborn? Well at least I'm not a thief"_

_"That was years ago Regina… YEARS!" he shouted with anger seething into his words "You know I'm not that person anymore"_

_"How do I know that? I mean really how do I know that?"_

_"Because you trust me, I've trusted you and cared for you and loved and all you've do is show me how much a waste of time, money and bloody energy you've been."_

_Regina was at her wits end by now and couldn't control herself; she picked up a small white stool from behind her and raised it above her head before throwing at Robin with such a force that caused him to fall against the wall. Dazed Robin rose to his feet once again moments later, all had fallen quiet in the small bedroom. He looked around to see that Regina had disappeared from the room. _

_Quickly he moved from his position against the far wall of the bedroom and towards the door._

_"Regina?" he shouted anger still fuelling his words. She didn't reply. "Regina!" _

_He walked down the light wood stairs and round into the living room to find her sifting through the small bookcase residing next to the disembodied fire place._

_"A chair? Really?" he said in a harsh tone._

_"What can't handle it?" she turned to face him with a smirk tugging at her lips._

_"You know I can" he challenged._

_"Oh really? Try another one." Regina said gradually raising her voice to a shout. She quickly spun to pick up the small wooden chair from behind her once again and threw it at him. But, this time he knew what was coming and grabbed it in his fists almost effortlessly._

_"What is wrong with you?" he shouted at the woman._

_"Me? What is wrong with me?"_

_"Yes you! The person who likes to throw furniture at me!" she just smirked. "I can't take this Regina. You are not the person I thought you were. Marian was right! You're just evil!" as soon as those words passed his lips he regretted them, he looked straight into her eyes to see how his words had hurt the woman. Before Robin could retract his words he could see Regina's hurt turn to pure anger._

_"Marian, what did little Marian tell you then Robin? Other than the fact she thinks I'm evil!" Just as Robin was about to speak Regina cut in once more "You know what? I don't care. Go be with your perfect little sweetheart Marian" she spoke harshly, calmly yet filled with her full emotions as they left her lips._

_Robin didn't move._

_"Get. Out…" he still didn't move "Robin. Get. Out. Of. This. House… Now!" and he finally did as he was told. He left. The next day he came back to the house to speak to Regina. Apologise. But she was long gone by the time he had arrived._

That was the last he had seen of the woman with dark brunette hair and blood red lips in fifteen years.

"You still think I'm evil?" Regina asked a light chuckle grazing her words.

"I never said I did" Robin told her.

"Do you not remember our last conversation?"

"Oh yes, very well. Lots of chairs involved" he joked causing Regina to betray herself, she smirked.

"There were only two of them, couldn't you handle it?"

"You know I could and did."

"You fell over…"

"Once"

"You still fell" she smirked folding her arms.

Somehow amongst the exchange of words the pair seemed to grow familiarly comfortable with their conversation. Now both sitting on either side of the small picnic table that had been squashed into a corner of the rather small balcony.

"So how have you been?" she asked, almost scared of what he might say.

"I've been good. Learned a lot. Grew up. Moved up to Boston for a while but back here now, just over three years. You?"

"I've... I've been fine. I stayed here. Live just uptown."

"So I suppose you're married or dat…"

"No" Regina quickly told him. "No. Are you?"

"No, not for a long time" he explained.

"What about Marian?" Regina asked inquisitively.

"Divorced, six years" he continued.

"Kids?"

"Just one, Roland. He's nearly seven now, he's at his mother's this weekend" Robin told her with a smile, a genuine smile, across his lips.

"How about you" he asked.

Just then the doors large wooden door opened to reveal Killian peering out with a slightly worried look which soon changed to a wide grin before quickly shouting inside "Don't worry guys, I found him outside…" he looked outside one more time then back in again "… with a lady friend" he shouted with a smirk. He looked outside once more. "Sorry boss the TV disconnected again is it the black socket or the blue to reconnect."

"Blue" Robin told him, and then Killian quickly jumped back inside the building shouting down the corridor about the blue socket.

"Boss, huh?" Regina enquired, thankful of the opportunity to change the subject.

"Yeah, I own the Archer" he said with a smile of self-gratification.

"Just like you always wanted" Regina's mind reflected back on to a memory of Robin telling her about the how he wanted to one day own the fine establishment.

"Yeah. So now you know what I do, where did life take you?"

"You know the bookstore on 74th Street?"

"Yes"

"That's my bookstore"

"Once Upon a Time Books? The woman who always hated those horrible fairy tales full of nonsense" he said imitating Regina with a smile.

"I guess I met a person who let me fall in love with them" Regina told the man, who met her with a knowing chuckle.

For hours upon hours the two talked and talked as if they were once again the bestest of friends. It wasn't until Killian once again poked his head through the door to tell him that they were finished for the night and he was leaving. He looked at his watch. It was close to midnight. Suddenly he felt the cold hit him and looked to see Regina shiver slightly with the cold winds.

"Do you want to go inside?" Robin asked to which she quickly replied yes.

Several minutes later the two were up two flights of stairs and in Robin's apartment.

She surveyed the rather large apartment. It depicted something from a show house, perfectly immaculate in every way, at least

That's what Regina thought until she stood on a discarded block of Lego causing her to fall. But before she felt the harshness of the hard wooden floor a pair of strong, yet tender, arms rap around her waist to protect her from her imminent crash into the wood.

She turned in his arms to meet his face only centimetres from hers. For what felt like hours the two stayed in this position wrapped up in each other nothing could have distracted them in that moment. Regina lost herself in the ocean blue orbs as they connected with her chocolate brown ones. Her eyes flickered to his lips as she felt the strong urge to kiss him. He must have felt the same pull as he lowered his face to meet hers. Pure bliss shot through her as their lips connected in a heated passionate kiss. All too quickly she realised what they were actually doing and she jumped away from him, causing her to fall onto the hard wooden floor Robin had tried to protect her from before.

Standing up with embarrassment and crimson cheeks Regina looked at Robin, now standing at least a foot away from him. She was about to speak, apologise, change the subject, leave but Robin beat her to it.

"I… I'm so sorry for that. I didn't mean to…" he tried to apologise, he seemed to be just as flushed as she was.

"No, no it's fine" Regina told him, trying hard to avoid meeting his gaze.

"Do you want a drink?" he asked changing the subject, to which Regina was very thankful for.

"Please".

Several hours and alcoholic drinks later the two had found themselves in a state of hysterics as the continued to talk about the ins and outs of the day's way back when. The hysterical laughter had died down and a short silence filled the room. Regina reached for her nearly empty glass of wine and took a last gulp to finish it off.

She lifted her head and in that second all thoughts fled her mind as her eyes once again connected with Robin's. They both jumped from their place as their lips connected for the second time that night. Something hot and fiery was set alight in Regina, something not even a thousand tides could stop.

As the two made their way to the bedroom, discarded clothes began to litter the floor of Robin's apartment. Both so wrapped up in the emotions and each other neither had time to think of what they were doing.

…

The next morning, more like noon, Regina awoke from her peaceful sleep. She found herself in an unusual room, wrapped tightly in a pair of strong arms. She turned to see to whom the strong arms belonged to; she was met with the soundly sleeping face of none other than Robin Locksley. Memories of last night flooded through her mind and she felt the need to scream. What was she thinking? She had slept with Robin, after drinking far more than she should have, and now she was in his bed. What was she going to do?

Hoping to get away before he awoke, Regina tried to release herself from his loose grasp of her waist. With luck he seemed to be in such a deep sleep that she was able to escape his embrace. As quickly as she could Regina found her clothes and put them back on, but was momentarily stopped by the sound of Robin stirring. He was waking up. She had to get out. Now. Before thinking she slipped her final shoe back on and raced out of the apartment before he saw her. She ducked out of the back of the pub and back into the streets, lost among many he would never find her.

She thought she was safe. She thought that she would never have to see the train crash that was bound to happen if she had stayed. She had escaped and would never have to see Robin ever again. But there was one small problem.

Regina fished into her coat pocket for her black iPhone hoping to call Rose, she really needed to talk to someone, but found that her phone was nowhere on her person. Robin had her phone. 'Why did this have to happen to her? Why?' she thought to herself mentally cursing her idiocy. But she had to go back and get her phone. She would just wait until he left to go somewhere and then go and get, he would never see her again. And he would never know about their daughter. It was better this way.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the story, let me know what you thought of it in the reviews, good or bad. Please Review, Favourite this story.**

**K xx**


End file.
